An organic EL element is an element constituted of a thin film containing a fluorescent organic compound, said film being held between a cathode and an anode. When an electron and a hole are injected into the thin film and recombined, an exciton is formed, and upon de-activation of the exciton, a light (fluorescent light or phosphorescent light) is emitted from the element.
Characteristic feature of the organic EL element consists in that it can emit a surface light having so high luminance as 100 to 100,000 cd/m2 at a low voltage of 10 V or less, and it can emit a light ranging from blue color to red color by selecting the kind of fluorescent material.
In WO 99/48339, there is disclosed a technique of forming a full color display type organic EL display by subjecting an organic EL material which has so far been considered impossible to pattern to an ink jet process (the piezo jet process and the process of discharging the material by the action of thermally caused bubble formation).
However, the above-mentioned WO 99/48339 makes no mention about the means for letting fly an organic EL material against fine pixels and the method for improving the reliability by giving a flying drop shape necessary for forming a uniform organic light emitting layer and preventing the clogging of ink jet nozzle.